Peridot & the boy
by backura
Summary: Alors que Steven s'inquiète pour Peridot, il décide de lui rendre visite, mais le voilà surprit de la voir avec un nouvel ami humain.
1. Chapter 1

Péridot & The Boy

Depuis la destruction de l'assemblage, les jours passaient plus doucement, probablement par ce que ce gigantesque ennemi était apaisé, mettant hors de danger la planète des Humains. Même Jasp n'inquiétait plus les Gemmes, ayant tendance à oublier que, malgré tous ces combats, des êtres malintentionnés continuaient à en vouloir à la Terre et à ses défenseurs. Chacun retournait dans son train-train quotidien, les Gemmes de Cristal continuant leurs recherches de Gemmes corrompus à travers divers portails, ou bien passant du temps au calme dans la maison, en compagnie le plus souvent de Steven et son amie Connie avec qui il ne cessait de s'amuser. Se sentant en sécurité dans son environnement familier, le jeune garçon en avait oublié la présence de Péridot logeant dans la Grange, théoriquement en « colocation » avec Lapis Lazuli. Au sujet de cette dernière, Steven ne s'en faisait pas, il l'a savait suffisamment forte pour se protéger seule et bien trop indépendante pour venir d'elle-même auprès de lui et ses camarades. En ce qui concernait la verte, c'était tout autre chose. Totalement perdue, ignorante face aux connaissances humaines, il se demandait comment elle pouvait bien passer ses journées, possiblement seule, dans cette grange peu confortable… Prit d'enthousiasme, Steven décida de quitter le canapé, et la compagnie d'Améthyste, pour se rendre à l'autre bout de la ville, sur la colline, jeter un œil aux occupations de Péridot. Il ne doutait plus de sa bonne volonté, mais n'aimait pas trop le peu de nouvelles la concernant. Ni une ni deux, il courait déjà dehors à travers les rues, interloquant quelques personnes qui n'y prêta pas attention plus de dix secondes.

En passant devant Le Big Donut, il s'arrêta et acheta quelques gourmandises pour les partager avec la Gemme, car on ne s'invitait pas chez les autres sans un petit quelque chose. Il aperçut son père discuter avec une femme, mais ne s'arrêta pour autant. D'ailleurs, s'il avait dû s'arrêter à chaque occasion, il l'aurait fait pour dire bonjour à la nouvelle famille habitant Beach City depuis tout juste six jours, et qui installait la nouvelle boîte aux lettres devant leur perron. Au lieu de ça, il courait toujours en direction de la colline. Mais celle-ci eu vite raison de lui et ses pas se raccourcirent de plus en plus jusqu'à prendre fin au milieu de la côte. Le garçon souffla bruyamment, ramenant une main sur son torse pour sentir les palpitations effrénées de son corps fatigué et tendu par la course. Il prit appuie sur ses genoux et se pencha en avant un instant, persuadait que son rythme cardiaque diminuerait en un clin d'œil. Forcé de constaté que ce n'était pas le cas, il regarda le haut de la colline et continua son ascension. Une fois en haut, il ne lui resta plus qu'à faire quelques centaines de mètres pour atteindre le bâtiment rouge l'attendant calmement. Bien trop calmement…

-Hé ! s'écria Steven proche de l'entrée principale. Il y a quelqu'un ? Finit-il plus doucement en ouvrant la double porte.

Rien. La télévision grésillait à l'étage, il l'a voyait un peu, la neige envahissant l'écran de verre, quelques affaires trainaient de ci de là, mal rangée, et le trou béant restait le même trou béant. Aucune trace d'âme qui vive. Quand soudain, une ombre vînt se mouver à l'extérieur, à travers le trou, justement, l'effrayant une seconde. Puis il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Lapis Lazuli venant à sa rencontre, les ailes liquide accrochées à son dos.

-Steven ? Tu as un problème ?

-Bonjour, Lapis ! Je venais voir comment vous alliez, Péridot et toi.

A l'entente de ce nom, la bleu fit une moue exagérée et fixa précisément les prunelles de Steven –trop heureux de la voir pour y prêter immédiatement aperçu. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, mais elle semblait aller bien, et fidèle à elle-même. Cependant, l'absence de Péridot l'inquiétait un peu.

-Où est-elle ?

-Dehors. Derrière.

Visiblement déçue, Lapis Lazuli se retournait déjà prête à partir, lorsque le jeune poursuivit :

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? Vous vous entendez bien ?

\- Parfaitement bien, dit-elle ironiquement. Elle s'est trouvée un ami, figures toi. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de t'en faire pour elle.

Sans demander son reste, elle s'envola à nouveau de la même façon qu'à son arrivée. Intrigué, Steven entreprit de passer la tête à travers la paroi cassée mais ne trouva rien de ce côté. Alors il entreprit de faire le tour par la gauche, c'est là qu'il entendit un rire cristallin résonner à l'opposé. Ni une ni deux, il tourna les talons et parti sur la droite. Accolé à la bâtisse, il passa la tête avec minutie pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il ne risquait pas de toute façon. Peridot, couchée au sol, regardait le ciel de l'autre côté, les bras sous la nuque. Steven plissa les yeux et l'observa de manière pointilleuse avant de baisser les yeux sur l'individu couché prêt d'elle.

Un garçon. Un petit garçon. Il pointait du doigt un nuage, tout en commentant sa forme. Enfaite, Steven n'était pas très sûr de lui, car cet enfant portait un Keffieh en guise de cache œil sur la partie gauche de son visage, masquant une partie de sa chevelure rouquine, et des vêtements ample couvrant pratiquement tout le reste de sa peau mate, rendant difficile ses observations.

Puis il réalisa que cet enfant devant être celui de la famille emménageant tout juste, et qu'il ne connaissait pas les Gemmes de Cristal !

-Péridot ! Appela-t-il bruyamment. Tu as un ami ?

Ni une ni deux, la Gemme en question se releva d'un bond et se crispa, surprise et gêné par la présence du jeune Quartz découvrant sa relation avec un Terrien venu de nulle part. Ce dernier ne parut pas dérangé et resta assit au sol, tourné vers le gêneur, mais gardant l'œil sur son amie gesticulant et cherchant dans un cafouillis de paroles une phrase pouvant expliquer la situation.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda enfin Steven qui mourrait d'impatience d'avoir un nouveau camarade. Moi c'est Steven !

-Je m'appelle Karn. Tu es une Gemme, toi aussi ?

-Heu… Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement sur les Gemmes de Cristal ? Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

-Haaa…. Vrai dire… ça ne fait que depuis ce matin, pu enfin prononcer Peridot.

Elle reprenait son calme et se questionnait même sur les raisons qu'un tel affolement, puisqu'en soit, elle ne faisait rien de mal à cet enfant, et n'avait pas, comme Grenat ordonnait, bougée de la grange, car l'individu en question se pointait là tout seul et sans invitation.

Steven demanda des détails sur leurs échanges tout en leur tendant la boîte de donuts, pour savoir si le nouvel arrivant prenait vraiment conscience de l'existence des Gemmes, et s'il s'avérait bel et bien « gentil », car certains habitants ne voyaient pas toujours ses amies comme des bienfaitrices. Cependant, Karn venant tout juste de débarquer, il découvrait le coin et les personnes résidantes ainsi que leur histoire au fil du temps. Apriori, Péridot ne s'étalait ni sur sa vie ni sur celle des autres, elle prenait conscience de l'importance les Gemmes de Cristal et le fait de devoir les protéger d'inconnu malveillant, bien que ce petit garçon ne montrait aucune once de malveillance.

-Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Steven.

-Il n'a que neuf ans ! S'excita tout de suite la verte sans laisser le temps au concerné de répondre. Sais-tu qu'il est très doué pour faire des recherches ? Il m'a appris quelques manipulations sur l'appareil que tu m'as donné. Et il imagine des choses intéressantes rien qu'en observant le ciel ! Il utilise aussi du papier qui copie le réel !

-Quoi ?

En guise d'explications, le garçon sorti de la poche de son pantalon quelques clichés pris avec un polaroid et les lui montra. L'une montrait Péridot étonnée par le flash. Une autre Péridot tendant les bras vers une grosse plaque de métal (probablement en souhaitant la lever), et une dernière avec la même figurante l'air fière en tapant dans un tambour. Des photos plutôt amusantes dans l'ensemble.

-Tu veux devenir photographe ?

Karn secoua la tête négativement puis croisa son regard et ne le lâcha pas, insistant, un peu de la même façon qu'Octave parfois, mettant Steven très mal à l'aise.

-Hum…, reprit Steven en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Donc tu es ami avec Péridot. Tu as eu le temps de faire le tour de la ville aussi ? On a un chouette parc d'attraction !

-J'aime mieux écouter les histoires de Gemmes. Péry les raconte très bien.

-Oh ! Je ne les raconte pas de façon spéciale…

-Tu lui as raconté de quelle façon nous avons sauvé la Terre ?! Demanda-t-il , enthousiaste.

-Nooon…. Je parle plutôt de ce que je réalisais avant, à HomeWorld.

-Je peux t'écouter moi aussi ? J'aimerai en apprendre un peu plus sur votre monde !

-Hum… pas maintenant… Plus tard, si vous voulez. Je… Je vais… continuer ma série, avec Lapis Lazuli. Elle m'attend…

Péridot était tout sauf sûr d'elle, étonnant Steven qui ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi tant de mal aise causé par ce jeune visiteur, alors que quelques minutes avant ils semblaient tous deux dans une très bonne ambiance, rivés sur les nuages. Ne souhaitant pas être insistant et désagréable avec son amie, Steven proposa au plus jeune de l'accompagner en ville, passé prendre les restes de fritures puis faire un tour aux arcades ou bien à la fête foraine. Pas très enthousiaste, Karn accepta de se joindre à son aîné dans le but de découvrir l'environnement dans lequel ses parents le destinaient à vivre le reste de son enfance.

Il fallut d'abord redescendre toute la colline avant de parvenir aux premiers bâtiments citadins. En traversant une rue, Steven remarqua le couple qui finissait tout juste l'installation de la boîte aux lettres.

-Est-ce que ceux sont tes parents là-bas ?

Karn ne prit même pas la peine de lever le nez vers ses parents se trouvant une cinquantaine de mètres devant eux, déchargeant à présent un véhicule avec minutie.

-Ouai…

-Je vais aller leur souhaiter la bienvenue !

Ni une ni deux, Steven s'empressa de rejoindre les adultes pour les saluer, plein d'entrain, recevant un retour positif. Ses parents avaient l'air plus joyeux que leur fils. L'homme discutait déjà avec sérieux au sujet des restaurants du coin lorsque le garçonnet les rejoins, visiblement dégouté de les avoir croisé sur sa route.

-Où étais-tu ?! S'exclama tout de suite la femme en voyant l'enfant. Tu as mangé à midi ? Tu aurais au moins pu nous prévenir que tu mangeais avec ton nouvel ami !

-Heu…. Commença Steven, avant de se raviser. Oui, c'est vrai ! Je… Je l'ai invité sans penser qu'il aurait dû vous prévenir !

Gêné, il passa une main le long de sa nuque.

-Oh… Ce n'est pas si grave… Après tout, Karn s'est déjà fait un ami ! C'est important !

Ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser sur place, le rouquin coupa court à la conversation et reprit sa marche sans savoir dans qu'elle direction il devait aller, mais n'importe laquelle lui suffisait, tant qu'il s'éloignait de ses géniteurs. Non sans courir, Steven le rattrapa pour le guider à travers les rues. Ainsi, Karn découvrit quelques-uns des points de restaurations avant de se tenir face à la grande entrée du parc d'attraction. Devant celle-ci, un homme à la peau sombre et le crâne rasé l'accueilli armé d'un énorme sourire pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue en ville.

Une fois à l'intérieur ils firent le tour des attractions.

-Et donc, tu es originaire de quel coin ? demanda Steven pour détendre l'atmosphère.

En effet, le petit garçon n'était pas très amical, parlant à peine et possédant un regard si sombre que le brun se questionnait beaucoup sur sa nature humaine… Un enfant de neuf ans ne devait pas avoir si peu d'entrain, et un regard si dépressif…

-On habitait dans l'Ohio.

-C'est loin, non ? Pourquoi vous êtes venus ici ? Ce n'est pas une ville très fréquentée….

-Mes parents veulent refaire leur vie ici. Pour ne pas divorcer.

-Oh… Mais… Tu dois être content qu'ils restent ensemble ! C'est triste de n'avoir d'un seul parent…

-J'aurais préféré qu'ils m'abandonnent. Au moins je ne serais pas parti de chez moi, mes amis seraient toujours avec moi.

Au moins, Steven connaissait désormais la raison pour laquelle Karn paraissait malheureux, pour autant, il se sentait incapable de le consoler, très loin de s'y connaitre en la matière, après tout, il n'avait toujours eu que son père et vivait à Beach City depuis sa naissance. Son amie Connie ne vivait pas dans la même ville, mais ce n'était pas compliqué pour eux de se voir, la distance était plutôt mince en comparaison avec l'Ohio.

-Si on tirait au lance pierre pour avoir cette peluche ? Il est rigolo cet alien.

Ils commencèrent enfin à s'amuser, et continuèrent avec quelques attractions, jusqu'à ce que les heures aient trop défilées et qu'il faille au plus jeune retourner chez lui pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents. Avant de se quitter, Steven avait une dernière question à lui poser.

-Pourquoi tu caches ton œil gauche ?

-C'est un secret !


	2. Chapter 2

Au cours des jours suivants, Steven aperçus quelques fois le jeune garçon dans les rues, sans pour autant se parler, car il l'apercevait toujours de loin, marchant en direction de la colline, probablement pour rejoindre Peridot.

Ces deux-là s'entendaient étonnement bien et adoraient passer du temps ensemble, principalement par ce qu'ils apprenaient beaucoup l'un sur l'autre, sur la Terre et sur HomeWorld. Il arrivait également que Lapis Lazuli les rejoigne silencieusement, juste pour signifier sa présence.

Karn courait tôt le matin à travers la ville pour gravir la colline. Toujours son keffieh noir et blanc couvrant la moitié de son visage. Et un matin en particulier, alors qu'il courait depuis quelques minutes à peine, un énorme bruit l'obligea à s'arrêter et tourner son regard vers la ville en contre bas, sur laquelle il avait une vue globale. Le sol avait tremblé légèrement, mais ce n'était pas un séisme, et le nuage de fumée du côté de la plage le prouvait. Karn fixa intensément le paysage cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ce vacarme et un tel remue-ménage sur la plage, alors que, visiblement, rien en ville n'avait bougé. Il lui sembla apercevoir des couleurs dans les nuées de sables, mais rien de distinct expliquant quoi que ce soit.

-Karn !

Surprit, le jeune garçon recula d'un pas et trébucha au sol avant de se rendre compte que l'appelle provenait de Peridot, une centaine de mètres au-dessus de lui, presque au sommet de la colline. En le voyant à terre elle accourra le rejoindre.

-Tu n'as rien ?!

Elle l'aida à se relever en le soutenant par un bras.

-Tu m'as juste fais peur. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe là-bas, expliqua-t-il en pointant la plage du doigt. Il y a eu une explosion.

-Oh.

La verte se mit à réfléchir, pinçant son menton et plissant les yeux durant plusieurs secondes puis se mit d'accord sur un point : La plage étant gardée par les Gemmes de Cristal, l'explosion avait forcément un rapport avec elles. Ce qui la poussait à se demander si elle pouvait apporter son aide à ses amis, malgré le fait qu'on lui interdisait encore de quitter la grange…

-Je pense que Steven s'en occupe.

-Steven ? Mais il est aussi petit que moi, comment peut-il s'occuper d'une explosion ?

-Il n'est pas seul, il y a Pearl, Grenat et Améthyste avec lui.

-Vraiment ? Alors on ne s'en préoccupe pas ! Viens !

Ni une ni deux, Karn saisit le bras de son amie à son tour et entreprit de courir jusqu'à la grange, ce qu'ils firent ensemble, amusant Péridot, et mettant totalement de côté l'évènement précédent. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre la bâtisse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Lapis Lazuli les aborda alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de franchir le seuil de la porte, fatigués, essoufflés. Les deux sprinters se fixèrent un instant, cherchant à désigner du regard celui qui prendrait la parole, et ce fut la verte qui lui expliqua la situation sur la plage et leur soudaine course –ce qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas vraiment. En revanche, l'autre ne prenait pas ça d'un bon œil du tout, l'idée même que les diamants puissent avoir débarqué sur la plage la fit balbutier quelques brèves paroles, intriguant Peridot.

-A quoi tu penses ? Steven et les autres s'en sortent très bien, c'est évident.

-Et si les diamants… ! Peut-être qu'ils… !

-Lapis Lazuli. Si les diamants étaient arrivés, nous le saurions rapidement. Il ne faut vraiment pas s'inquiéter. Si on améliorait plutôt les œuvres de notre musée ! Tu as ramené les choses dont tu as parlé hier, Karn ?

Ni une ni deux, le petit garçon posa son sac à dos au sol et l'ouvrit pour en extirper une poignée de petits objets, des vieux jouets reçut en cadeau dans des magazines, des crayons, des élastiques avec un sachet de punaises, des petites boites de cartons et tout un tas d'autres objets récupérés au fond de ses tiroirs qu'il avait pris soin d'amener dans sa nouvelle demeure. Tous ces objets trouveraient forcement une utilité, tôt ou tard.

C'est ainsi que, mettant de côté l'histoire de la plage, les trois individus passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à assembler toutes sortes de choses pour former des « œuvres d'art » plus ou moins grande. Pour le déjeuner, Karn eut droit à des légumes du jardin produits par les deux filles qui en prenaient grand soin chaque jour. Pour le moment il n'y avait que des tomates, des fraises, des radis et quelques poivrons, mais le reste suivrait rapidement !

Puis, comme à leur habitude, Peridot et le petit garçon finirent la journée couchés dans l'herbe à regarder les nuages dans un silence entrecoupait de noms désignant les formes perçus par l'un ou l'autre. Cette fois ci, Karn c'était endormit, et la nuit commençait à tomber à son réveil. Son amie, assise à ses côtés, jouait discrètement sur sa tablette.

-Tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

-Tu dormais bien, répondit Peridot, nullement surprise par la petite voix émanant tout près.

-C'est vrai que je dors bien ici.

-Ce doit être plus calme qu'en bas, dans la ville.

-Je ne sais pas… C'est plutôt que je suis bien ici, personne ne prête attention à moi, je suis tranquille. Tu sais…, continua t il en se redressant. Mes parents auraient dû divorcer.

-C'est lorsque deux humains ne vivent plus ensemble, c'est ça ?

-Oui. La vrai raison, c'est que mon père trompait ma mère avec quelqu'un de plus jeune, et pour qu'il ne puisse plus la voir, on a changé d'Etat. Comme ils ont tout perdu là-bas, ils essaient de tout refaire ici, mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse trouver le moyen d'aimer à nouveau en changeant de maison.

Elle avait arrêtée tout mouvement pour prêter une oreille des plus attentive, malgré cela, Peridot ne comprenait pas toutes ses paroles, le sens propre de ses mots.

-Il a préféré quelqu'un avec moins d'expérience que ta mère ?

-Quoi ? Il l'a « trompé », c'est-à-dire qu'il voyait cette autre fille à la place de ma maman par ce qu'il ne l'aime plus beaucoup.

-Je ne comprends pas en quoi ça peut t'affecter dans ce cas. Tu m'as dit qu'ils se sont « mariés » par ce qu'ils « s'aimaient »… Je crois que les sentiments humains sont encore au-delà de ma portée… Vous êtes bien trop compliqué.

-C'est vrai ! C'est pour ça que je suis bien mieux avec toi ! Tu es beaucoup plus simple.

La gemme en question rougit légèrement à cette comparaison, elle se savait importante pour le garçon et se sentait gênée dès qu'il l'a mettait en avant alors qu'elle avait tant de mal encore à comprendre ces êtres vivants. Puis son regard se reporta à nouveau sur le ciel bleu foncé dans lequel quelques étoiles apparaissaient tout justes. Parfois un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahissait, à l'idée que Homeworld puisse se trouvait si loin, à une distance phénoménale de la Terre. En un sens, c'était leur principal point commun à tout les deux, d'être parti de leur chez eux. Mais ce soir-là la nostalgie ne fit pas effet, grâce à la compagnie de son nouvel ami, elle avait d'autres choses à penser.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tes parents vont te chercher.

-Ils ne sauraient même pas où chercher… Ils ne savent pas que je viens ici, ils sont persuadés que je passe mon temps avec Steven à la plage, par ce qu'ils sont d'avantage occupés par leurs problèmes à eux.

-Hum… Alors tes parents ne sont pas comme Greg. Il s'inquiète dès que Steven est en danger, alors que c'est une Gemme, il ne court aucun danger ici, avec les autres Gemmes !

-Qui est « Greg » ?

-Le…parent de Steven. C'est lui qui tient le lave-auto.

Karn acquiesça en silence puis se mit debout dans l'optique de rentrer chez lui, car il lui fallait tout de même dormir pour profiter de ses dernières journées de vacances avant de faire sa rentrée dans l'école primaire du coin. Il y rencontrerait probablement Steven, au moins il n'aurait pas besoin de trop chercher à s'intégrer.

-Tu ne veux pas me raccompagner chez moi, Pery ?

-Heu… C'est une mauvaise idée, je n'ai pas le droit de partir de la Grange sans prévenir, et encore moins d'aller en ville… Ça pourrait attirer des ennuis à Steven. C'est un peu… tendu en bas…

-C'est vrai que tu es punis…

-Ce n'est pas une punition ! Je… Je garde la colline avec Lapis Lazuli ! C'est une mission très importante !

Karn fit un grand sourire à l'idée de voir son amie défendre la colline telle un super héros face à des supers vilains. Mais le temps pressait et il lui fallait vraiment rentrer chez lui, au risque de ne plus avoir le droit de sortir le lendemain. De ce fait, il salua les deux gemmes et prit la route dans la pénombre.

-Les humains voient-ils dans le noir ? Demanda furtivement la bleu tout en fixant la silhouette s'effaçant au loin.

-Je ne crois pas… Mais il connait le chemin par cœur, il n'y a aucun risque !


End file.
